Looking for Ally
by ButterBub
Summary: "Whats your name?" Austin asked with eyes full of curiosity. "Samantha, but you can call me Sam." she replied. Without hesitation, they locked their fingers together as I watched from the corner. You've been through worse, right?
1. Chapter 1

**~We don't own Austin and Ally.~**

* * *

Ally stood behind the counter at Sonic Boom, she was cleaning the trombone a little boy had just used. Today was a slow day and only a few people buzzed around the shop. "Guess who got a job at The Walking Taco!" Ally didn't need to look up to know her best friend; Tris was wearing a ridiculous outfit. Trish was wearing dark green leggings, with brown flats. The main part of her uniform was a huge taco, with cloth cheese and lettuce. And on the top of her head she wore a small headband with a taco on top.

"Oh, hey Tris, you on your break?" Ally asks, looking up at her friend and putting down the rag she was using. "Nah, but my boss had to go to the doctor's so I figured he wouldn't notice if I left." She answers seriously, sliding her headband off. Unsure if that was okay or not-though it probably wasn't-Ally simply answers with "Oh". "So," Tris starts; walking up to the counter. "have you been working on your new song?"

"Yeah," Ally smiles, leaning against the counter. "Really? Can I hear it?" Ally frowns and turns around to help a customer that walked up. "I don't know Tris-" She hands the man his change. "-C'mon Ally!" Tris begs. "But, we're in the middle of the store!" Ally protests. "Yeah, but no one's even here." Ally looks around the shop to see Tris was right, the man she had just helped had left, and the other people seemed to have gone too. It was completely empty besides them.

She sags her shoulders and walks over to the piano. "Lock the doors." She orders, but not in a mean way. Tris nods her head and does so, walking back over to Ally when she's done. Ally sets down on the piano bench and her fingers glide over the piano keys. Like sliding on clean ice. Letting the words flow from her mouth.

_He laughs at my jokes, but you never did. It's like playing hide and seek, where you always hid._

_One door closes, another one opens._

_But life's never like that, no matter what we wish. He holds me tightly, like he'll never let go._

You_ were never like that, you'd always let me fall._

_you always told me to wear makeup and less clothes._

_You wanted me to be perfect, like a Barbie doll. Sometimes I have to tell myself he's not like that. Not everybody's such a dirty ol' rat_**  
**

Ally stops and she turns around to Trish. "And that's all I have so far. We'll have to change some words around, but yeah." "Aww, Ally, that was really good." "Thanks Trish, hey, do you know where Austin is? He was supposed to be here to talk about this song with me." Ally smiles and walks back over to the doors to unlock them. "Haven't seen him, sorry. He's probably with Dez."

"Ugh, I knew he would do this! He's always late." Ally pouts. "Who's always late?" Austin slides in the front door, Dez in tow. "There you are! You were supposed to be here two hours ago " "Sorry," "Austin.." "I got you Ice cream." He adds sheepishly.

Ally smiles and Austin holds out a cup of Vanilla swirl Ice cream. "It took you two hours to get a cup of Ice cream?" "Well, no. Dez and I went to the beach." "Where is Dez?" "Not sure he was-" "Ally! Ally help me!" "Austin gets cut off by Dez. Ally looks around the room until she she's Dez with his arm stuck in a tuba. "Oh god." She mutters. Walking over to Dez; Austin following behind. Ice cream still in hand.

"Dude, how did you even manage to get yourself stuck in a tuba?" Austin laughs from the piano bench. Dez and Austin were sitting in Ally's practice room, Austin playing piano for the new song. "I dropped my phone down it and tried to get it back." He answers sheepishly.

Austin just laughs and stands up.

"You're so full of bad ideas." He chuckles. "At least I don't still wear truck boxers." Dez mutters back. "Never speak of that." He glares, walking over to the fridge in the corner.

* * *

**Sorry that was such a bad place to stop, and it was so short, but as the story goes on, they'll get longer (: ****review's would be nice *hint* *hint* Also, this is our (My friend and I's) first story, so if you could be a bit nice, that's be great. **

**1. That song that Ally sang is mine, I made it up, so please don't steal?**

**Monica (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**We don't own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

Ally's POV.

"Hey Ally! Try this taco!" Trish's booming voice echoed through the store.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at the plate she set in front of me.

"What is this?"

"Remember I told you I got a job at The Walking Taco? I made one just for you! Here, come on, try it!" she raised it to me face, slightly cracking the edges with her chubby fingers.

I scrunched my nose as a fish-smelling odor wafted into my nose and flinched. Trish hadn't always been the best chef.

I saw her face crumble into a frown, and, quickly, I grabbed the taco and set it in front of my mouth.

You've been through worse..

I parted my lips and took a small bite from the edge and slowly chewed it. Immediately, a sour flavor burst into my mouth and I choked on the intense amount of salt in the taco.

"Are you allergic to tacos or something? You should've told me before!" Trish exclaimed as she ran behind the counter and poured a cup of water.

I gulped down the tasteless liquid and took a deep breath.

"Trish, did you add lemon in the taco?"

"No...was I supposed to? I added lime though."

I shook my head and continued to scrub the silver counter with the filthy rag. Pieces of tomato and lettuce were scattered all over, along with spilled juice and other unidentified particles.

A tinkle came from the doorway as Austin stepped in.

"Hey Ally. Hey Trish." he waved, flashing his pearly white teeth.

I grinned back, waving my now wet hand.

He leaned against the counter and watched as I repeatedly wet the rag and scrubbed as Trish babbled on about how wonderful her new job was.

The sunlight pouring in pelted his halo of blonde hair, making it look light and transparent. His amber brown eyes looked warm and inviting.

Absentmindedly, I began to hum a lullaby as I adjusted the instruments lined up and gazed at his face in the reflection.

"Hey Ally, a customers coming!" Trish jumped.

I pulled on my best smile and quickly memorized my familiar speech before turning around and approaching the door.

A girl with dirty blonde hair, nude pink lips, and icy blue eyes stepped in. Her hair looked smooth, almost silky with perfectly round curls.

My smile faltered as she walked straight past me, her yellow heels tapping on the floor.

"Is there any way I could help you?" I offered.

"No thanks, I think I can help myself." she replied in a surprisingly sweet voice.

I nodded and continued to adjust the guitars, fixing the chords in a few.

"You like Yamaha too?" Austin asked.

My head jerked up to see Austin walking towards her with a grin on his face.

"I love piano. Of course, Yamaha is the best company. I don't know how to actually play though." she smirked.

"Maybe I could teach you a few chords?" Austin offered.

She eagerly nodded, her hair sprawling all over Austin's face.

He grinned and took her hand. Gently, he pressed her fingers to the piano keys and began to play. Soon enough, a sweet melody filled the room.

Occasionally, both of them would glance at each other and smile, then continue dashing their fingers against the keys.

I felt a burning sensation in my heart, and my hands balled into fists. Tears began to prick my eyes as my nails dug deep into my skin.

"Whats your name?" Austin asked with eyes full of curiosity.

"Samantha, but you can call me Sam." she replied.

Without hesitation, they locked their fingers together as I watched from the corner.

You've been through worse, right?

* * *

**-Shiloh **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Also, real quick; we would like to thank the person that commented on our story, thank you (: **

**Oh! Also, we aren't exactly sure how often updates will be..we're hoping for at least twice a week, but with school and everything.. . So, yeah. **

**And now.. on with the story! hehe**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

_You've been through worse, right? _

Hardly.

I just shake my head and continue cleaning the counter.

_It doesn't matter, _I tell myself, _it's not like he's even mine to begin with. If he wants to flirt, why stop him?_

Even so; I can't help but look over at Austin and his new.. _friend. _Samantha.**(1)** Her name practically burns.

Now she's sitting on the piano bench. Ahem, _my_ piano bench. And Austin's leaning up against the piano, laughing at whatever she just said. His light blonde hair flopping into his eyes.

I roll my eyes and blow my hair up. I throw the rag I was using onto the counter, and walk over to the guitar display case. 'Adjusting' the stings. But I was really only flipping the guitar over and over in my hands. And listening in on their conversation. _Does that make me a bad person? _

I shake my head and set the guitar back. I'm afraid if I don't I'll drop it, with my cringing whenever her laugh rips through the store.

_It doesn't matter. _I tell myself. _I've been through worse. _

**Austin's POV**

"So, Samantha, would you ever take piano lessons?" I ask in a sad attempt to keep our conversation from dying out.

"I don't know, would you be my teacher?" She gives me her signature smile that I've gotten used to by now; grabbing one of my hands.

"Well, usually my friend Ally does the lessons," she visibly frowns and drops my hand. I quickly add, "but I can help you!" She smiles again and and stands up from her spot on the bench. Her gold hair falling down her back perfectly. "Great! I'll stop by later and take you up on that, okay?" I smile back and nod, she bounds out of the store. Practically skipping.

I shove my hands in my pockets and walk over to the counter. Ally was helping a customer, she was telling him about violins, trying to help him find one for his granddaughter. I stand silently, waiting for her to get done. I noticed that she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail today. Something that she almost never does. **(2)**

"And have a good day!" Ally calls after the customer. She sighs and turns around to face me. "So, who was that?" I must look confused because she points back to the piano.

"The girl you were just with.." She answers slowly. "Oh, her name's Samantha." I dig my hands in my pockets deeper, and shuffle my feet.

Ally nods and grabs her book from under the counter. Opening it to a blank page and pulling a pen from the inside of it. "She was cute." She adds, sending me a smirk and going back to her book, scribbling inside it.

She doesn't bother to guard it as much as she used to**,(3)**she still doesn't let anybody touch it, but it's not attached to her hip anymore.

"I suppose so.." I trail off, "She's really ni-" "did you ask her out?!" Ally blurts out, cutting me off. "Um..no.." I pull my hand out of my pocket and rub the back of my neck nervously. Ally rubbing her arm. "Oh." She drops her hand, and her arm is bright red from her rubbing it. She gives me a weak smile before going back to scribbling in her notebook.

**Ally's POV**

I quickly scribble down that last line of the song I was working on. "Hey, Ally?" I look up from my book, "yeah?" "I'm gonna go use the piano up in the practice room, okay?" "What's wrong with the piano down here?" I ask. "It's not upstairs?" Austin scoffs, before running up the stairs. "But, Wait!- and he's gone." I sigh and set my elbow up on the counter, setting my head in my hands.

_Weird._

"Hey Ally!" I look up and see Dez, his ginger hair going in all different places. "Hey, Dez," I mumble. "Where's Austin?" "Up-stairs." I lift my head up to see him run up the stairs, stumbling on the top step. But he catches himself before he falls. I laugh to myself and turn around to face the customer that came up.

* * *

**What is with me and stopping at nutty places in the chapter? Anyways, I hope this chapter was longer. And there weren't too many mistakes. (: **

**1. Shiloh and I have decided to make Samantha like Jennette, Sam from iCarly, so think of her when she's in the story. **

**2. She always wears her hair down in the show, and even though she mostly stopped, the first thing I thought of was her chewing on her hair when I wrote that. So think of it as a way to get herself to stop chewing on it. **

**3. I figured that if she and Austin have know each other for.. three years, she should trust him a bit more with things like her book. (:**

**-Monica. **


	4. Chapter 4

I felt a soft cotton tip brush over my eyes and spread across my lids, creating small lumps and creases of blue eyeshadow.

"You look so adorable! I wish Austin were here to see you." Trish squealed, bouncing up and down.

"Where is Austin anyway?" I asked, upset that he wouldn't join us for dinner.

"He said he has an important meeting. Anyway, lets go, Dez is waiting." she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

The chilly evening air made goosebumps prick up my arms. Small taps arose from my smooth red heels, ringing into the air.

In to time, we reached the cozy yet fancy diner and stepped into the moist atmosphere. Glistening yellow chandeliers hung on the ceiling in patterns.

"Ally, Trish, over here!" a familiar voice yelled. We turned around, flipping our hair in the process, to Dez with a huge grin on his face.

We walked to our table in the corner and slid into the booths. The soft, leather red seats and shiny wine glasses made me cringe in worry as I smoothed out my lacy black dress.

"Don't worry, you look fine." Trish assured me, pointing to her huge banana yellow shirt and jeans. I eased and let out a small chuckle, I definitely wasn't the one out of place here.

"What would you like to order?" a smooth, confident voice asked. I looked up into sparkling blue eyes and received a wink. With a blush, I began to flip through the brown menus and pick out what I wanted to eat.

Dez: "I'll have the Calabrese Sausage."

Trish: "I'll have the Prosciutto."

Me: "I'll take the Caesar Salad. Thank you."

I flashed him a sweet smile, fully revealing my spotless white teeth and began to discuss the new song with Trish and Dez.

"I need to add a some lines and adjust the chords, and it'll be done." I announced. Dez and Trish cheered in response as the food arrived.

Almost immediately, a creamy aroma wafted into the air and clacks of the forks and knifes could be heard. I neatly folded my lettuce into small portions and accompanied it with a chunk of hardened bread and chicken.

Already, a lump of cheese was on the table and a sprinkle of crumbs from Trish and Dez's messy eating. I shook my head and sipped on my glass of cold water, leaving a tinted red on the edge from my dark lipstick.

"Agh, I got a stain on my shirt!" Trish cried, rubbing at the drip of sauce with the tablecloth, spreading it across and making an even larger smudge.

"Come on, let me take you to the bathroom and we'll clean it off with water." I stood up, Trish followed at my tail.

As I approached the bathroom, I noticed a flash of golden blonde hair and peered closer at the table.

There I saw Samantha and Austin, chattering away while sharing a cup of chocolate mousse.

Samantha cheerfully twirled a piece of her hair as Austin tangled their hands together. They looked perfect together, with Austins soft, large hands protecting her thin ones with pink nail polish.

My heart began to thump rapidly and my eye brows furrowed.

_This is his important meeting? _

**Alright guys, I'm so sorry this took about a week to update. I was really caught up with school work, got a bit overwhelmed. Anyway, I love the comments we're getting on this story, thank you guys for your sweet comments. It really makes my day (: By the way, just as a reminder, this story is shared by me (Shiloh) and Monica. If you all were wondering who writes what chapter, this is the order we've went in so far:**

**Chapter 1: Monica**

**Chapter 2: Shiloh**

**Chapter 3: Monica**

**Chapter 4 (this one): Shiloh**

**So thats the pattern we're going in, and chapter 5 will be by Monica. :) Hope you've enjoyed the story so far~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I stop in my tracks; my hands start to shake, I have to close my eyes to keep the tears from falling. I've been doing that a lot lately, trying not to cry because of Austin.

I suck in a shaky breath and clench my fist. I'm not mad that he's on a date with that Samantha girl; I'm more upset that he lied about it. 'Important meeting.'

Trish comes up behind me, grabbing my shoulders leading me into the bathroom. My eyes were still close so I'm not sure if she saw Austin or not. But by the way she whispers "It's okay, Ally," I assumed she did.

I open my eyes when I hear the bathroom door shut with a 'click'. She leans up against the sink; arms crossed over her chest. "So.." I grab a paper-towel wetting it under the water. "What?" I ask, handing her the wet paper-towel to clean her shirt.

"Austin" she raises one of her eyebrows taking the paper-towel. "What about him?" I groaned; planting my hands on the sink, ducking my head between my arms. "You..you like him." I snap my head up hair falling in front of my face, tickling my nose and lips.

She tosses the paper-towel away, the garbage bag making a crinkling noise when it hits. "Wha-what? No I don't." I stutter unconvincingly and running a hand through my hair. "You so do!" She gasps pointing at me almost jumping in excitement.

"Keep it down!" I hiss, "I'm not even sure that I do." I can faintly hear piano music start up outside through the door. "Okay, since when? You would be so cute together!" She squeals. The piano music continues and I recognize the tune.

"You _have_ to tell him! Can I be your made of hon-" "Shh." I hold my hand up and cock my head to the side. The music is still going; but now someone's singing along. I don't recognize the voice, but I know that song. I _wrote_ that song.

I drop my hand and shove past Trish, shoving the bathroom door open.

I walk out to the main part of the restaurant. Instead of people bustling around like normal, everyone was almost silent.

The lights were dimmed except for one light. It's positioned over the piano. Austin sits behind it; his fingers sliding over the keys. And there, leaning up against the piano is Sam. She's holding a microphone singing the song that I wrote.

Tears well up in my eyes again and this time I don't bother trying to stop them. I feel so weak, but I don't understand how she got the song. Let alone how _Austin_ got the song. I turn around on my foot, my heels clicking on the floor. I run to the nearest exit. Samantha's voice filling my ears.

As much as I want to I can't hate her. She has such a great voice, and she's super pretty. No wonder Austin picked her.

I push the doors open stumbling out the door.

**Trish's POV**

After Ally had left I made my way back to our booth. Our food was probably cold by now but I didn't care. Dez was still sitting there, his big goofy smile was still planted on his face.

It was sort of cute in a way. He was playing with a napkin; folding and unfolding it again and again. His tongue stuck out in a concentrating way. I slid in the booth, my jeans squeaking against the leather of the seat.

Dez looked up from his napkin just long enough to give me a sideways smile before going back to it. "Do you know where Ally went?" He mumbles without even looking up.

I sigh, drinking the water from my glass. "No, I was half-hoping she was here. But I don't blame her for leaving." "How come?" He sets the napkin down. He managed to fold it into a swan the way they do in movies.

"Samantha's singing her song." I point out. Nodding my head in the direction of Samantha and Austin at the piano. Samantha and Austin. Austin and Samantha. Even their names don't sound right together. But Austin and Ally...it just fits.

"Oh," Dez frowns and turns around in his seat, facing the show. "Poor Ally, I mean, she's completely in love with him; and then he goes and does _that_? Boy that must be like a kick in the face!-" "Dez! Really?"

"Sorry."

I run my hand down my face before I remember the absence of our brunette friend. "Crap, I'm gonna go find Ally." I slid back out of the booth my pants squeaking again. "Want me to come?" Dez whispers. "No, thanks though." I give he a small smile and walk towards the exit. Cursing under my breath.

_Life is just one big drama case. _

* * *

**That was a bit longer, but not much. Sorry, but I'm on my Ipod so I can't really judge length. Anyways, I was sick today, so I thought "hey! I could update!" And thus! This chapter was born. So, reviews are much appreciated! (: also, in the Doc manager by like the drafts of the chapters it says like "Chapter 1 - 74 days" What does that mean? Please help me.. Have a nice day! Love you ~ Monica. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**((Note: I apologize so deeply for the immensely late update. I was going through minor health issues, yet that is no excuse for the time I took to update this story. More than a month, actually. I'm so very sorry, this was completely irresponsible of me and I'm very ashamed. Of course, Monica has all the right to remove my authority as an author, and hopefully she will because I don't deserve this. I'm really very sorry.))**_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Allys P.O.V:**

* * *

I could still faintly hear the swift beat of my song emitting from inside the restaurant. Angrily, I balled my fists and quickened my pace on the sidewalk. Unbelievably, I wasn't quite sure why I was so mad. I did make songs for Austin, so he could sing them, and that's just what he was doing with Samantha.

Yet, I still felt an incredible burning desire crawling up my abdomen and choking my throat as I made my way through the cool night air. Maybe, this was just one of those feelings that was meant to happen, unexplained, unwanted. Perhaps, my desire to see Samantha's eyes go cold and her hands limp was overwhelming, and it frightened me.

I raised my fingers to the corner of my eyes and wiped, looking to see purple drops of liquid. Lilac colored mascara was running down my soft cheeks like a monotonous river of sorrow and agony. My mind went blank, a nebula full of confused chunks of blank glass and bare trees. I felt numb, as though my body was a jacket of blood and veins, and my eyes were mere rocks painted to look colorful.

I stared down at my cinnamon brown hair, igniting a spark of acrimony as I visualized Samantha's hair, bright and yellow, as if it were washed in the warmest rays of the sun and lemon drops. Mine, nothing but a swarm of mud and dry bark. Her eyes, colored the softest shade of pale periwinkle foam, mine nothing but an abyss of cliffs and loam.

Insecurity, jealousy, isolation, chagrin, and all negative emotions were piling up in my mind and my stomach, leaving me gasping for air and clutching my head as pain leaked through each corner. She was completely beautiful, in all honesty, and I was nothing but a friend. An acquaintance, or a source for songs.

"Ally!" a desperate voice called out. I turned around, whipping my hair in the process, to see Trish in the distance, flailing her arms at me as she panted and floundered to run. Hastily, I began to run forward, dodging through the individuals dressed in the thickest jackets. I received numerous odd looks, yet how could I blame them. I was a fool, an idiotic crying teenage girl running through the chilly night climate in a short dress. I was a lost cause, a tired soul. How could I blame them?

Trish's yells grew fainter and fainter and I pushed myself to run harder. I had no desire to have her comfort me. It would be the same as usual, she'd bring me home and have me change into pink pajamas and cuddle into the sofa. She'd buy a tub of my favorite ice cream and hand me the whole thing while we'd watch Twilight in the glow of the television. But no, it wouldn't solve my problems. It never did.

I let out a surprised yelp and my foot abruptly twisted from the impact of my heel breaking. An agonized sigh erupted from my mouth as I ripped off the expensive Roger Vivier shoes and continued to aimlessly wander, barefoot. The bumpy rocks poked my feet and I irked to fly into the air to somewhere, anywhere with life prettier than this.

By the time I couldn't walk any longer, I had no clue where I was and my feet were aching. I was certain they'd began to bleed from the rough concrete of the sidewalk. My face was cracked from the dried, long tears that once stained it. I was sure I looked like a mess, yet no one would truly care. How could I blame them?

Exhausted and frozen from the endless walk through the night, I found an abandoned alley and crumbled into a heap of lace as I rested cradled myself, attempting to block out the cold. My arms and legs were decorated with small, prickly goosebumps. I stared up into the sky, as it seemed to be the only thing welcoming me and submerging me in all its glory. But even the stars seemed dimmed, and the moon seemed to be wasting away, like me.

-**Shiloh**


End file.
